


Unspoken

by losingmywill



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, No Smut, They talk, hiccup takes care of astrid, if this not your cup of tea, then I advise you to back off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingmywill/pseuds/losingmywill
Summary: Summary: She felt as her womb punches itself and her insides ripple apart, she senses the sick nausea, and the spinning surroundings. And through the suffering, she mutters her prays: “Thor finish this Hel!”Indeed, he sends help.Takes place in Rtte.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve created this monstrosity back in June whilst I was in the middle of one of my worst cramps. I don’t know why but it simply came to my mind. This drabble/one-shot heavily mentions menstruation; so! If you’re not comfortable with this topic I advise you to back off. No smut, I’m not ready to write that stuff (even if I consumed it like crack) *I also want to believe that woman’s bleedings was treated as a taboo back in Berk*.
> 
> I want to apologize every mistake (grammatically) that you might find in this… thing. And keep in mind that English is not my mother tongue *laughs nervously*
> 
> Warning: Menstruation talk.

A bad odor wakes him up; raw fish flesh with a mix of chicken floods his nasals. Confusion crawl on his mind when, once again, the warm breath hit his face, sending the reek of animal’s guts. Though not the worst of the smells, if is compared with the inners of a yak, is not anybody likely first choice for a good-morning-slash-welcome-to-your-nose. True is the repugnance stirred him, and so he completely sat up on the wooden mattress. 

The boy’s eyelids slide open and soon his whole vision field came occupied by a blue, scaly head, “Stormfly?” He greeted happy and confused at the same time, “What brought you here, girl? Everything okay?” he petted her snout looking for answers on those pair of anxious, yellows eyes. 

The dragon squeaked, and the boy soon recognizes; it wasn’t a good replied. His current visit started trotting around his room, like she was impatient. 

“Is it Toothless?” Eyeing up his fellow friend to make sure he was there, he was; asleep on his rock, not affected by the tumultuousness. Confusion strikes again. 

“No…?” the boy continue without understand the eagerness in Stormfly’s behavior. There was only one answer left, but he doesn’t want to ponder in worry too much. 

“Is it… is it Astrid?” He asks carefully. There’s no other reason her dragon would be in his hut. Astrid could have sent Stormfly to search him, like he did countless time with Toothless. Maybe she was stuck in a little trouble. He asks to the dragon, but the creature squeaked again with the same tone. “Stormy… does Astrid has a problem?” He insists. 

She cranes her neck to one side to another whilst stretching her wings, appearing done with his questions. This causes a sleepy Toothless growl in his sleep. 

“Okay, okay. I got it. Take me to her.” As soon the words leave him, the dragon wrapped his slim arms with her talons. She takes a leapt and in no minute both were in the entrance of Astrid’s hut. Hiccup is still proud for this subconscious decision. Yes, he had his feelings for her well accepted and well evolved, but when he came to organized Dragon’s Edge, a tingling, distant voice on the back of his mind told him to put Astrid as close to him he could. And he obeyed, leaving it as a normal thing, she was after all his most trusty friend (alongside Toothless) she came as his natural second choice for an advice or simply company. Astrid was and will always be his second-in-command. 

So when the seriousness of this situation finally hit on him, his heart swells and in his stomach placed a sentiment of unease. 

He hurried to the open door and hastily runs inside; all other thoughts disappeared except for the one and only coherent one yelling at him for a blonde with sapphire eyes. 

“Astrid!” no replied… but whines, “Astrid?” he tries again. 

In the heavy silence of the cold hut he distinguish vaguely, if his thoughts could shut up, feminine breathy moans. Hiccup blushes in an instant, “Ahh, Stormfly… why-why did you… brought me here?” The Nadder pushes him to keep going, but the boy was reluctant, “N-no. Girl, A-Astrid has no problem…. I think”   
The dragon ignored him once again a proceeded on her insistence. Hiccup could only hold his breath. 

‘Fine’

Hiccup conjured all kinds of Vikings songs to block the enticing noises coming from the illuminated loft, concentrate in their words and rhythm so he could hums them to himself while climbing the ladder. 

The way up felt like an eternity, but he finally makes it. The sounds didn’t stopped though, so when Hiccup finished with the last steps and planted his metal food on the floor the auburn haired man covered his eyes in a swift move. 

“Hiccup!” the maiden-shield shrieked. 

“A-Astrid! I’m so sorry, so sorry, forgive me please. Don’t cut any part of my being! I already lost a foot. Stormfly practically kidnapped me and brought me here. I swear to all the gods I didn’t want to interrupt you!” the poor boy stammered like never before, flustered and ashamed and honestly scared to shit, it was just   
yesterday when he gladly sharpened Astrid’s axe. 

It was long moment before any of the young adults said something, not even the crickets were heard. Then a rare bravery came to Hiccup, a boldness that for sure would sign the future of his maleness.

… Or so he thought. 

He carefully unwrapped his palms away from his face, but before taken a few steps back just to be sure. 

The sight was… unbelievable. 

Astrid Hofferson, best warrior of Berk, ideal shield-maiden with an aim flawless like any adult. Childhood crush and his second-hand. Stood in the middle of her loft on wobbly legs, with a shame imprinted across her beautiful face and her puffy, red eyes. Her hands cupped her crotch with a fierce grasp and… and her bare thighs were smeared in blood. Thick, crimson blood; all way down to her glued knees. She wasn’t wearing her leggings nor her skirt. The clothes were thrown at the bottom of her bed aside with her metal shoulder pads that leave her only with her blue vest and nothing more, none wrist-covers to make her feel less naked. 

“Hiccup” she whispers, a sob manages to escape mingled with her pleads. “Get out” she commands, but no authority stands with it. Another sob build up on her throat and the boy was motionless as a rock, “Hiccup, I said get the fuck off” 

“Astrid-” 

The girl seems like she find her strength within the mess her mind was at the moment, “What the fuck you’re doing here?”

“Storm-”

“Yes, I know! I heard you the first time”

“Please-” but he was interrupted again.

“Why are you still here?” she barks the question, expecting a quick answer so she could reach her axe and chop his head off. Tears sprinted out and furiously streamed down her flushed cheeks. 

“You need help” was his last statement. 

“I don’t need the help of anybody” she retorts with an angriness capable to make Stoick the Vast shiver.   
With great courage, the Viking boy took two steps close to the young girl, “I heard you”

“Yeah? So your nosy being decided to come up as an intruder?! I’ve been dealing with this since I was twelve. Get out!”   
Hiccup ignored all what she was saying, “No” 

“Hicc-” she meant to scream at the annoying, stubborn handsome man who; with all good intentions wanted to help her- that she was fine and he could fuck himself. However, her body saw appropriated to contradict her words and make her bend over her belly, “Shit!” she screeches. 

“Astrid!” he caught her before the shield maiden could land on her face, “See!” it was his turn to yell at her, “You’re not okay! Quit that attitude of toughness! And accept me!” thank to all the Gods above none of the two have the chance to see the double meaning his words could signify. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. It’s never this bad-” another rush of pain cut off her apolitically sentence, the agonic yelp tore his heart. 

“This’s not the first time?” Hiccup asks with widen eyes. ‘How many times?’   
Astrid shakes her head, “Mmf! N-no!” she struggles to say. Hiccup doesn’t need her to talk if she’s apparently suffering this much. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay. Don’t speak, you shouldn’t-” 

Nonetheless, the Viking girl was thick in the head just like every proud Viking, “Bath! I need a bath! Please Hiccup” The boy nods. In hope she’s not going to gash his limbs later, he picks her up with one arm holding her back and the other hooked under her knees.

“Astrid, cling your arms around my neck” he softly suggested. 

“No” at the mention of such –very scandalous- idea, the shield-maiden spin her head towards him, horror clear as water in the blue of her eyes.  
Hiccup tries with a reassuring smile whilst he explains, “Astrid, is for the better” 

“How?”

“You’re uncomfortable in this position, you’ll not if you do what I tell you” Is not like he desires to see there like a lecherous creep, though probably that’s exactly what Astrid’s thinking. 

“You know nothing” she claims. 

“My lady, do you trust me?” Emerald locks with sapphire, sincerity pours over the two Vikings. Of course she trusts him, as much as he does on her. They rely in each other. They’d knowledge for a long time ago that, in the future- they’ll be connected in a level of intimacy above the current. But not yet. And Astrid was afraid of showing that vulnerability, or in general. 

“Astrid…” the girl knew she had to do a decision, he was here to offer a hand, and she was more than aware that Hiccup wouldn’t harm her, nor physically or in the emotional ambit. Hiccup wouldn’t take an advantage not even if he were drunk. This bareness and taking-care matter was just for this one night. Just for tonight. 

“Okay” she mutters. 

She slowly raises the only hand that protects her intimacy, revealing the source of the red patches now dried on the smooth skin. Her fingertips were too stained with the curious smelly blood. 

“My Lady, don’t cry” Hiccup swept away the lonely tear running down with his thumb. Continuing as he wraps a blond lock and twirls it with his pinky; at the corny action Astrid can only giggle. 

The first months on the Edge, the group and their dragons found a refreshing spring within the forest of the island, surrounded with big rocks and thick bush to give a better privacy to whoever ever comes there and takes a bath. It was like that for maybe the first six months, with the idea that winter didn’t hit strong in that zone; inside baths weren’t planned. And then the seven month came, they were surprised when a blizzard arrived full force; a unique in their kind. 

Hiccup instantly started the additional construction in all the huts. The first he made was for Astrid (for birthday occasion) a secret gift well hidden under the circumstances. “Hiccup, down the hall, left” Astrid guides. He knows where it is. 

They stride down the ladder, with restless thoughts if this was a fantasy, if the Gods were just playing with them out of boredom. Stormfly was behind them, prepared for any duty she’ll be ordered to do. “Sit me on stool” Astrid says sweetly, “the buckets are under that table, they’re already filled with water” The boy smiles, she was responsible as ever. Every rider has to fill their buckets every night, so they’d have water equipped in any case during midnight. Astrid, Fishlegs and he were, as expected, the only ones who remembered. 

In the next minutes, Hiccup rolled up sleeves and started his task in prepare the bath following Astrid’s instructions. The Viking boy gush two water buckets onto the tiny wooden tub, and asked nicely to the blue dragon to light up a small flame underneath. Astrid sighs once she sees steam coming out. 

“I think is ready” Hiccup proclaims when he takes out the middle finger he sank previously, confirming the water was heated enough not to burn her skin. 

“Good” she grins excited, desperate to disappear in the warmth of the object-of-her-relieves, though faltered when she felt a spurt. Astrid chewed her bottom lip to calm herself when anew tears treated to dart. 

He notice her stiffness; “Astrid, It’s okay” He simpered. 

“Hiccup- you know nothing” the shield-maiden gives up. For some reason Hiccup flinches at the disappointed tone in her voice. 

“Not if you don’t explain me” 

But Astrid clamped shut her lips, not wanting to slip any information. She resolute her inner angst and with a tired sigh rose from the chair, her hands were back to her loins. 

“Wanna help?”

She shook her head ‘I can do this alone’. But four steps tell otherwise. Hiccup hastens towards the petite figure who shudders violently on the floor. “No” she pushes him away, trying for a second time. 

“Astrid, please” Both young adults wrestle for a moment. 

Why it is so difficult to her? Hiccup questions himself while he seeks for that face contorted in a grimace of discomfort. 

Why he insist so much? Astrid wants to guess. 

“Wait right here” And leaves Astrid alone; kneeling over her own puddle and with an incredible soreness. Without his presence by her side the shield-maiden surprisingly sees herself much smaller, unprotected… no, she has watched her back since her first axe was giving to her in her fourth birthday. But this boy here… maybe she has to thank all the gods for this amazing human being by her side; who obviously tries to make the situation less rigid and less awkward, he’s here for her as a good friend, isn’t he? 

That same realization makes Astrid talk, “Hurry up” 

“Yeah, just… looking… where do you put them? … Oh!”

“What are you doing?” Through the painful flex of her lower muscles she actually laughs. Hiccup’s good vibes sometimes can be very contagious. 

“Cloths” 

“Oh” 

“Yeah, uh. It’s just, that- well… a lot is coming out of you-” 

“Shut up and help me”

“Yes, my lady” With a tenderness he only uses when training dragons- lays a hand on her shoulder blade and the right embraced around her narrow ribcage, both Vikings walked unceremoniously till the awaited bath. 

“Don’t look” she snaps. Hiccup turns around; a crack in the opposite wall suddenly becomes more interesting. “Um…” lazy rustles are listens behind him, “I want to- fuck!”

He blushes, “Everything okay there?” How many times she had cursed this night? Well, Clan Hofferson is mostly known for their courage, loyalty, their fearlessness, have generation after generation where the majority born boys –a great (and half unpleasant) surprise in Astrid’s birth- had gave to Berk excellent warriors, and own quite the filthy mouth. 

“Y-yes…just- just minor inconveniences” 

“If you say so”

More movements combined with low whines and soft groans, more water shiftiness next to pleasure sighs, “Pass me those cloths you collected, please” When turning on his heel, Hiccup gape at the marvelous scene; Astrid in bindings, she had discharged her vest at some point. He shakily handles her the ragged pieces, trying his best not to graze not even his nail with her hot skin. Thankfully the ambiance has fogged a bit, blocking southern view of the tub. 

The blonde caught his stare though, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. “What?” he exhales.

“You don’t look like you’re okay” He shrugs as a reply, “Hiccup-!”

“Astrid you’re naked! Wait! Before you kill me” he quickly amends, rising palms like he is surrendering, probably at her mighty rage, “It’s hard to bear, uh… it’ll best if I go” 

“No!” she answers fast.

He halts, furrowing browns and taking further steps towards her, “You want me here?” 

“First I want to thank you. Even if this situation is the weirdest, per say bizarre we’ve been together, I can’t ask for a better companion. I’m sure by now you’re conscious of the differences in my treatment with each one of you, and though I care for you all, I-” she sighs, “I trust blindly on you, Hiccup. You show me a possibility to change this world back then when I was only fifthteen. I kept your greatest secret and you confident me the craziest plan I’ve heard, even knowing I could you beat you up for putting your life in the line. I was one of the first and few to see your amputee leg and cure your charred skin … and look over your stump. So thank you, due I’m not allowed to ask the Gods for a better friend because it’s already here, I earned it and …” She beckoned him closer with a gesture of her wrist, “… It’s you” 

He kneels besides the tub, fiddling inside the water to hold her hands, “You’re not dying, are you?”

She simpered, “No, Hiccup, I’m not dying” but she scowls, “I thought you knew about this thing. You are amongst us the most highly educated, ya’ know, being future chief and all that…” she waves it of letting her point settle, “… your education was far superior” 

“Exactly, I was educated to be a chief; oratory to refine speeches and geography to carry out the invasions those speeches spoke of” 

“But your father never told-” 

“Grandfather” he clarifies, “and his father, and his grand-grandfather; all who came before. I was instructed with old books”

“Still, he taught you to read and write at the age of four”

“Yes-” 

“Meanwhile, my younger self had have to wait at her seven years old”

He chuckles, “I couldn’t do anything back then”

“Maybe advice your father” she growls and punches him hard. 

“I wasn’t even aware” he continues laughing. 

“Anyways, I did thought you knew about the blood moons”

“Well” he scratches behind his neck, “when my father gave me the talk of swords and sheds, he mentioned of a time in which men cannot touch woman”   
Astrid nods.

“But you’re not going to bleed to death, are you?” His concern anchor a spring in her heart. He is so sweet to her. And Astrid hates when the throbbing grows with such a potent vigor. 

“No. You can leave it, seriously. I’m good” and she smiles, “Gothi calls it Blood Moons, they last three to five days, and every woman has it” 

“Is there a cure?” Before answering, Astrid burst in an uncontrollable attack of cackles- much to Hiccup bemuse. 

“Once you reach the forties, for some reason” she shrugs, “Its stops”

“But you’re hurt”

“Not… quite. Symptoms are unstoppable bleeds, extremely hurtful cramps, swings moods, and more and more bullshit. It also stops when a woman gets pregnant, but comes back when the stage is over” while she briefly explains a sudden urgent to hide her body overwhelms her; Astrid conveys deeper in the water, her bindings dampening, “It’s just one of the many obstacles of being a woman. I’ve carried it since I’m twelve. I know what to do when this Hel whips in” she gives him the widen of her smirks, “I comfort myself with the knowledge that this’s just for a short moment” 

“You said this time was worse” Hiccup scowls. 

“Yes. Gothi once informed me that if I pressure myself too much in training sessions, exists a possibility that my cramps might be worst later”

“And as the stubborn Viking you are, didn’t listen to her”

“You think I’m gonna let this stupidity stalls me?” she spats. 

“That’s certainly not you”

“Exactly!” 

Both Vikings chuckles, Hiccup’s glad to see Astrid more relaxed, though still baffle that she let him in and care for her, “Thanks for trust so much in me. Even if you’re not entirely naked, I-” 

“Confused? Because I’m not ripping you apart?”

He nods.

She shrugs, “I’m just happy. Now I can really say that I have someone who understand”

He was about to ask what about Ruff, but he doesn’t want a picture of the female twin bleeding on his brain now, “Perhaps you are wishing for your mother to be here”

“True, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll chose you out the equation”

Hiccup raised his head and thick brows at her. Have he heard well?

“I have to finish scrub. Could you do me favor?” 

“Anything” 

“Bring clean clothes. There’s a trunk in my room where I keep my stuff. You’ll find a green tunic in plain sight”

“Something else?”

“White bands” He gulps. She is practically asking for undergarments. Hiccup rushed stairs up, concentrating in what he was told; at least this solitude gifts a wee freedom for his thoughts. This whole night has been a perpetual incident after incident. Trust reaffirmed but unspoken words continue hanging between both dragon riders. Soon, he hopes. 

“Here it is! Tunic and und- bands” He says whilst holding each in each hand. Water brackets around her toned legs as she shifts within the tub receiving her possessions with an appreciative glint in her eyes 

“Thank you. Turn around, please”

“Yep”

A few minutes passes before Astrid finalize, “I’m done” 

Hiccup confronts her again. A smile spreads over his freckled face. She looks so cute; soft and cute really, the tunic barely reaches her creamy thighs, and she had released her long, wavy golden hair from her usually eccentric braid. “You’re good, my lady?”

“I feel so tired, but I’m hungry too” explains resting her palms over her tummy. 

“I got apples from our last visit to the Northern Market” 

She beams, “You do?”

“In my hut”

“Oh, nah, I don’t wanna wait. I have better” She cocked her hip one side; her usual arrogance was coming slowly, but secured. 

“What can possibly win apples?”

“Honey” 

The pair smirks. 

“You proclaimed it, my lady”

“Shut up, dork”

The young adults sat on the table situated close the hearth, which Stormfly has had lighted a while ago, thankfully. 

“Listen, I’m gonna be blunt” she sighs, “I don’t think this is going to happen again, but believe me when I say: I’m so, so grateful to have you here. I owe Stormfly a lot” 

“No, I’m not going to take you for granted when this night’s over if you think that. A friend’s duty is care for its friends; even if they’re annoying, or spits facts like no end or if they’re stubborn…” he trails it off and Astrid snorts, “I do wish you’ve told me this… particular problem before” 

“Well, partially. Not yet”

“Of course, I didn’t intently push you, did I?” 

Her bloody-pumping organ broadens once more, “May I hug you?” 

He barely nods before he realizes having a shuddering blonde-headed figure within his lanky arms. 

“Thank you so much, Hiccup” she whispers against his muscled chest. She thanked not only because she went lack of speak, but because this moments; briefs occasions- were so difficult to her. Her mother understood to a point, but Ingrid Hofferson taught her daughter to be stronger than that, and his father was unbeknownst as any other Viking male. Therefore, her silly mind thought the auburn-haired boy would ran as soon he saw her weakness. But she smacked herself for even let that cross her head; of all the things Astrid Hofferson had learned is that Hiccup Haddock was no traditional man. With that affirmation settling, she snuggled tightly to him. 

That night at the Edge, two wild hearts fluttered together at a same tempo.


End file.
